A Christmas Carol: Akira Sendoh Style!
by Aki7
Summary: Sendoh's been perverted for years will a weird net video conference and 3 people knocking in his door change his hentai-ish ways? Please Read & Review (as a Christamas gift) ::looks w/ puppy-dog eyes:: Shinnen Omedeto kurisumasu Omedeto!!!
1. Default Chapter

**A Christmas Carol: The Sendoh Akira Style**

By:Deathscytheaki07 a.k.a. Schuldich

[A/N: Hi people! Shinnen Omedeto, Kurisumasu Omedeto! Mery Christmas to all!!!! Sorry if this was uploaded the night before Christmas and will be continued after it…gomen! Gomen! My little gift for Christmas…I know this parody was already done in another anime category and I was really got stuck with the idea…I just wrote this four hours before departure for province so sorry if this like made in a hurry. Well, Merry Christmas again and enjoy the holidays and this fic! And BTW, please R&R it will be your present for me! T.Y. =)]

~

**_Prologue_**

_~_

_     It has been years since Sendoh's beloved partner in crime had left him. From that day on, he remained his partner's_

_memory in his mind._

_     Oh! Sendoh! A twisted, weird, wrenching, grasping, covetous, perverted old sinner! Hard and sharp as flint nothing has tainted him of his biased ways._

_     Nobody ever stopped him in the street to say, with nice looks, "Sendoh-san my friend, how are you?", no man or woman would ever come and ask him what time it is, and all his life people never wanted to know where he was whenever late for basketball practice. Even blind men's dogs seem to know of him; when they saw him coming on, they would tug their owners into the safety of the sidewalks as though they said,  "No smile at all is better than a sly evil grin, dark master!"_

_     But what did Sendoh care! It was the very thing he liked. To edge his way along the crowded paths of life, warning all wholesome humans to keep distance, for being infected of his indulgence into sinful thoughts._

*

*   

     Once upon a time—of all the good days in the year, on Christmas Eve—Sendoh sat busy in front of his computer surfing the hours away in restricted sites. The door of his room was open to keep an eye on his unknowing tenant.

     "A merry Christmas Uncle!" said Akira's nephew came bursting in.

     "Ugh!" said Sendoh on his nephew's first approach due to the sudden internet disconnection that occurred.

     "But why do you seem to be dismayed Uncle Akira?" The boy asked with such innocent, clear blue eyes.

     "Oh, for having a dc in the middle of my glorious surfing hours." He retorted rather dryly.

     "But do you have any reason not to enjoy the Christmas spirit without surfing the internet? You're happy as always Uncle!"

     Akira, not ready for this kid's spur just gave a  sighed "Hmm".

     "Don't be cross uncle Akira that I pulled the phone line out of the outlet." The nephew said.

     "What else can I do? Have a merry Christmas then."

     "Oh…oh…but don't be cross uncle and dine with us tomorrow!" the young kid said finally. Sendoh thought over the request of a kid—it wouldn't bad either, so he just gave a slight nod and a smile and dismissed the kid out of his room.

     The kid  was pleased that he greeted the tenant with such joy. 

     After dismissing the kid happily however, made two more people to drop by and thus reducing his pre-Christmas free surfing hours.

~*~

     Sendoh after being disturbed a couple of times left the idea of  surfing and left the pc opened while still connected to the net. Instead he decided to go to bed. Yes nothing has changed, the cabinets, the curtains, the 'ol plushies on the side, and the pc.

     Since being told this morning about Maki he hadn't given a second thought on what he will see next. With a small ding of the pc came the most unexpected to Akira. Akira grumpily stood from his bed and looked at what must have been a net reminder. Slowly, he clicked on the link to find a online video conference. Behold, before his eyes was…

…_S'nichi Maki._

     "Whoah!" Sendoh's midnight blue orbs were now transfixed in front of the computer screen.

     There he was still the same; tanned, dark haired and grimacing as ever on Sendoh.

     "Oi, Akira. Long time, no see. Seems nothing has changed with you." Maki told him.

     Akira still surprised, gave a yelp and stuttered at his old friend. "H-how's life Maki?", still not trusting his eyes.

     "Oh starting to change."

     "What are you really? Why does video conferences over the net make me dread? Is that my sole purpose?" Akira asked.

     Maki threw back a curt, "Shut up, Akira Sendoh." And he continued, "Man of perverse thoughts are you still at it?"

     "What do you mean?"

     "You're so slow Akira, maybe the net surfing has dulled your mind even worse."

     "But do you of all people bother me?" Sendoh inquired. "It is required for every person you infected with perversion to do so." Maki sighed on him. 

     "You seem halted my old friend." Sendoh mockingly said. "What makes you bother me?"

     "I seem halted for I am trying to fix something. Damn Akira, if I wasn't infected of this kind of thinking.  It made me so…so…" Maki told slowly.

     "Get on with it…I still have to sleep it's chilling outside." Akira cut in. "Fine."

     "It has bothered me…not doing good with this way of mine. So better change for the better Akira. You will never know what it will bring you in the future Christmases to come."

     "There will be three persons who will visit you…exactly one o'clock." Maki added, "Merry Christmas Akira. By the way, _don't shut the door on them…they can find a way to break in you home."_

Ding. Video conference ended. Sigh.

~~

_to be continued…_

~~

Aki: Sorry I have to cut…gotta leave be back in about three days! Ja and Merry Christmas again! Please R&R!


	2. Part II: First of the Three Interlopers

**A Christmas Carol : Akira Sendoh Style!**

[A/N: Hi  minna!! Well Christmas is over (but the spirit isn't yet…) and New Year is to Come Hurrah!!!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed this fic as well as the other  (Devilish Angel Angelic Devil [my KogurexMitsui AU fic] (you people made me very happy indeed! Arigato!! ^_^). Hope all of you guys had a wonderful holiday! Well here is the promised part two of my Christmas Parody. Btw, this is quite an AU too and the video conference was from Hawaii!! Another one (last…promise!!)::ducks from thrown books:: Gomen! I had a little error so please look later in my footnotes Arigato and R&R!]

~~

**_Part II: The First of The Three Interlopers_**

~~

_     Sendoh awoke only to find a very dark room indeed. Nothing was distinguishable in his room except for the glowing screen of his computer and the frosted windows. To his surprise, the digital  bedside clock alarmed its hourly routine. It's display showed 12:00; for a fact, Sendoh had the net conference from Hawaii  at about past twelve in the evening. _

_     Sendoh sat confused, has he slept for more than a day? To double-check, he immediately looked at his wrist watch only to find out it was December 24th and the time was surely 12:00. He just sat there and stared at the clock's Lcd and began counting the minutes…._

_     …It was impossible…_

_     …A quarter past…_

_     …Half past…_

_     Suddenly Akira remembered what Maki had told him. One o'clock….[1]. This made him an impulse to stand from his bed and look outside of his window._

_     He saw a figure walking towards his gate. It halted there and rang the doorbell._

*

     _[2]_Sendoh rushed downstairs to the door and greeted the visitor  standing in front of the door. "Konbanwa Sendoh-san"

     "Art thou foretold comer of my house?" Sendoh greeted.

     "Hai…Sendoh-san please do me a favor?," the visitor asked. 

     "What is it?"

     "Stop mimicking old English stuff."

     "Uh. Okay."

     "Many people in Kanagawa asked me to go here."

     "I see." Sendoh told while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Who are you and why are you here?"

     "Kiminobu Kogure desu. A member of the Shohoku High basketball team." The visitor replied gently. "Just to make you think about your brain's state that's all."

     "Oh. I don't see what makes _my_ brain special that even people who I consider strangers come here on Christmas eve concerning _my_ brain. ." Sendoh replied again and intently stared at the visitor's young and handsome profile. Not bad, not bad at all, he thought. Perfectly built body, lean, dark-haired, and a strikingly fair complexion for someone playing a rough contact sport such as basketball. Well-toned bodies are perfect for…

     "Ahem. Your brain needs special attention, that's all." Kogure cleared his throat rather loudly and asked Akira to join him. Sendoh tried to protest especially about the freezing temperature and so on about his clothes, he decided to grab his jacket and his shoes and set out with Kogure.

     Around ten unrealized minutes The two reached the lower block of the residential area of Kanagawa where Sendoh once lived. "Is this where we are going to?"

     "Yes. Still Recall this place!"

     "This is where it all began! Strange after many years you remember it."

     "Isn't that before you were a straight 'A' student? Enthusiastic about life and well, _curious_."

     "Yeah something like, 'hey you know what masturbation is?" Sendoh thoughtfully (and disgustingly though) quipped.

     "Uhh…errm…Quite so." Everything that seemed surrealistic became alive. And Kogure was aware that Akira recalled all those scenes in front of them..

*Flashback*

_     "Oi, onii-san…papa wants you there…"_

_     "Imouto, did he?"_

_     "Yes! He says that you'll be a fine one. Great, great! Especially with those grades from school you have shown him!"_

_…then another…_

…yes she was nice…my only imouto.

     "She left, didn't she? With children I suppose?"

     "Yeah. One. Though very naughty as always."

     "Your nephew…_in danger of getting infected with your curiosity._"

…_and yet another showing Sendoh a little older than before in a party hosted by Mr. Ikada..._

_"Ah yes! Ouka, Akira you're both free, Christmas eve!" cried Mr. Ikada. He was the jovial, and witty owner of the store where Sendoh once worked for as part-time. "My fine apprentice, Akira have fun!"_

_Akira could clearly see the guests, Mrs. Ikada and her fair daughters_ (Which Akira did stare at…[A/N:I thought at this time Aki-kun should be _innocent_…ano ba yan…-_-" ]).

*End of flashback*

     Akira was so absorbed in his own recollection of memories, took moments before realizing that he was still with Kogure. "Seems that you really looked up to Mr. Ikada. That you throw out even the most worn-out clichés, ne?"

     "Well-everything depended on him, you see. Besides he's really a good man. Learned stuff from him. Oh maybe now he would ask me about history and such." Akira replied.

     "_Yeah. Loads of stuff._" Kogure repeated, "World history? Don't you know you're already history?"

     "Uh. No? Why would I? _And,_ If I'm history and I don't know, I'm rather flattered to know about it right now."

     "Oh yes, give me a break Sendoh-san."

     Kogure and Sendoh still walked further. "Gotta move faster." The spectacled boy glanced at his watch, "Nearly time."  They both walked past closed shops and stopped at another area of the down town: the park.

     "Could we leave this place?" Sendoh immediately asked. Then a recollection came to him.

     "Mercy… It's …no…"

_"It matters little. I have chosen this life now. I shouldn't be sad…if it can also make you happy as I tried."_

_"What life have you chosen?"_

_"A little off from what I expected. I have to go."_

_"Matte…Reika …yes changes are there but I haven't changed towards you…"_

_"I know. But change is also is you…My love is of any worth anymore with you, Akira. I would gladly leave you in peace. I'm just a bother in your industry" The two parted ways and it was their last meeting._

     "C'mon. Please stop this crap. Do you enjoy making me remember painful memories?" Sendoh asked crossly. Kogure smiled lightly and replied softly, "Iie…My intention is for you to remember…"

     "Just one more place here…" Kogure gently grasped Akira's arm and pulled him towards a house nearby. "Still remember this place?"

     "Yes. Reika's home."

_"Reika, guess who I saw?" The boy asked as he lifted the girl's nephew, "It's an old friend of yours."_

_"No. Who is it then" She laughed lightly, "I'm not good in guessing, Sei-kun"_

_"Akira Sendoh. I saw him walking with S'nichi Maki!"_

[A/N: Hell, I don't really know Maki's first name spelled correctly…I have a doubt in it. Uhh…are there any Maki fans out there reading this? ::hides self::  Gomen!  Back to the story…]

_"Heard Maki's leaving for another country. Too bad Sendoh will be down especially if his partner was gone. Wonder if they had a quickie before?"_

_"Haha…maybe no. Well, it's really their interests that keeps them together."_

_"Uncle Sei, What do they like?"_

_"I would rather not tell you."_

     "Kogure-san," sad Sendoh in a quite broken voice, "Can we leave?"

     "Well there's nothing wrong with it, Sendoh. It's just that the memories will remain there even how much you keep it away." Then the older boy continued, "Why? Hate seeing your er…quite good past?"

     "Who would want to remember someone who asks my ex about if I did _it with Maki. Never. Nope I did NOT, and will NEVER do so. Urgh, call me untouched."_

     "_Untouched?"_

     "Heck, whatever. Just leave me please?"

     Kogure took no reaction towards Akira's protests to leave the area and for him to leave. "Maa gomen kudasai, Sendoh-san. I have to leave now. Nice walking with you. Just think about how good  you were before…By the way, stop staring behind me."

     Without effort, Sendoh smirked and chuckled lightly, "Well, you see it's perfectly toned. Exercise regularly, right?"

     "Uhh…I don't know what to say…" Kogure gave a timid smile and quickly turned away to hide color of his cheeks. "You compliment too unusal."

     "Oh _yes I do. _Don't worry…your time wasn't wasted, I think. I will re-think about tonight's event."

     "That would be fine. Ja, gotta go!"  Kogure said as his back slowly receded in the distance. "…gotta go? To where? Where else but _Hisashi Mitsui's arms_…tut, tut…talk about bi. And they thought I was a pervert?" Sendoh slowly said to himself as he turned a corner of the streets; only to find out that he was already a few meter's away his home.

~~

end of part II

~~

Aki: hope you enjoyed this! Gomen for the delay. I expected this to be finished before I left but I failed to. Hehe…

BTW, the [1] there is about time. I told in the previous chap that the three persons' arrival was at exactly twelve. But then I reviewed my book (the original story) I saw it was one o'clock…(this is the effect having read the book a long time ago….T.T) so I changed it anyway.

Hey, thanks also for lethal_virus04 (who had to listen to me doing a monolog of this fic over the phone…^_^;;)  and kaederukawa_kill you guys never tell much 'bout your fics…to my teddy bear (argh! See? I'm insane…it dear old Schuldich's fault…why did I ever like bishies that are either insane, weird, or perverse? Arigato A.Pikachu (hey, she's a very good writer here in ff net!) aka Goku-kun for the teddy u gave me this Christmas!) and also to w@$hü who I was talking to the phone approved my idea of this fic. And to all of you guys out there who are reading this!

**A Happy New Year to All!!! **

(the Greeting Shinnen Omedeto, Kurisumasu Omedeto means Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (ta\hanks to that old McDo tray cover and my nifty dictionary!)

Ja! ::rushes away singing 'auld lang syne' out of key::


End file.
